The Boxer Rebellion
by Lathan Lover
Summary: Lucas thinks Nathan needs a change in underwear.  Lathan.  Warnings for MM Slash, Incest, and Language.


**A/N: I have permission from Miss Meehan to repost this story.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey, let's go in here."

Nathan groaned when he saw the store his brother was headed to. It was a blatantly gay hangout in the mall called Under Him. Since Lucas had moved in with him, Nathan was well aware of his older brother's shopping habits. Once a month the catalogs from various clothing stores would flood in and his brother would spend hours pouring over them. He followed his blond brother reluctantly. If he were still two, he would have stomped his feet, but he wasn't so he didn't.

"You need new underwear," Lucas announced loudly as they entered. Nathan was torn between embarrassment and jealousy as the security guard at the entrance eyed his brother's as he swished by.

"Luke, remember how we discussed this coming out thing and taking baby steps."

"Yeah," Lucas said absently, already spying out a few items he wanted.

"Well you're more like a toddler running towards a busy intersection."

Lucas looked over his shoulder at his brother and noted how uncomfortable Nathan was.

"No one knows us here. It's why we drove to Charlotte in the first place."

"Uncle Keith lives here and so does my Uncle Coop."

"The thought of Keith in this store give me the willies, but your Uncle Coop however…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence and what the hell is wrong with my underwear?"

Nathan lowered his voice when realized that they were drawing attention to themselves. Lucas unphased by his brother's outburst was still walking and they were much further into the store than the younger Scott cared to be.

"First of all, they're boxers." Nathan swore his brother said that with a lisp.

"I happen to like boxers," he grumbled back.

"I do to, but let's see if we can update you a little bit."

"No boxer briefs," Nathan protested when he saw his brother heading in that direction.

He heard his brother sigh and head to the boxer section; only the boxers didn't look like any boxers Nathan had seen before. He groaned internally while he watched his brother tilt his head and start looking through the racks.

"I didn't know you were unhappy with my underwear," Nathan mumbled defeated.

Lucas looked up from what he was doing. "You really don't want to do this do you?" He didn't even try to keep the disappointment out of his voice. Nathan shook his head no.

"All right, I guess we can grab something to eat and head back to Tree Hill." He added a heavy heave of his shoulders for dramatic effect. As they passed the thongs on their trek out Lucas added, "If you purchased new boxers, I was going to get something for myself."

Nathan's eyes shifted towards the red thong Lucas was toying with and back to the rear of the store where the dreaded boxers of doom lay in wait.

"All right, I'll buy one or two pairs." His brother's face lit up instantly.

"And for every pair you buy, I'll buy something special to model just for you and you can pick," Lucas leaned in and whispered.

Nathan ended up with a basket full of underwear. He had no idea boxers came in so many varieties. He had mesh ones, leather ones, army fatigue, blue ones with a little red belt, which seemed to be Lucas' favorite. He even ended up with velvet ones. His brother kept his end of the bargain.

Nathan redlined it all the way back to Tree Hill. He couldn't wait for the show to begin. Lucas disappeared into the bathroom while Nathan changed in the bedroom. He grabbed his robe and put it on. He didn't want to spoil the surprise. It wasn't like he hadn't seen his brother in all his glory before but there was something about the blond leaning in the doorway with his short silk robe hanging open sporting his barely there matching thong that had Nathan wondering momentarily if he had HCM as well.

"Wow," was all he could say as his brother sauntered over to him and untied his robe.

"Let's see what you've got for me," Lucas whispered against his lips.

He place his palm flat against Nathan's chest and let his hand slide slowly down his brother's well toned torso stopping just at the top of the band of the black mesh boxers. Lucas could feel his brother trembling beneath his touch and his chest was heaving in anticipation of what Lucas would do next.

He pushed back, forcing Nathan towards the bed. They locked eyes, Lucas having to look up slightly into smoldering cobalt blue orbs. No words were spoken, this was familiar territory for them and yet it was different. It was just what Lucas had hoped for. Despite his brother's reluctance, he could tell that Nathan was more than happy they'd made the trip to Charlotte. Lucas had made a personal vow to himself to keep things interesting in the bedroom and if the feel of his brother's length poking him in the thigh was any indication, he was pretty sure he'd accomplished his mission.

With one hand laid flat against his brother's sex that was still straining against the mesh fabric, Lucas positioned his right leg between Nathan's thighs and his left outside. He stepped forward until they were at the edge of the bed. He slid down his brother's body, letting his lips gently graze Nathan's chest, his abdomen and finally the cock that begged to be released from its confines. He looked up and Nathan's eyes were still transfixed on him. His brother brought his hands up to the sides of his head and caressed his face.

Letting his eyes slide back down Nathan's body and to the task at hand, Lucas buried his face in the fabric of the boxers, his fingers hooking the band and tugging gently. He heard his brother grunt and felt his hips cant forward.

"Turn around," Lucas muttered against the still covered flesh and released his grip so his brother could comply.

Nathan knew just where Lucas was aiming for. He was happy he'd chosen the very porous fabric. He could already feel Lucas' hot breath against him and the slick flicker of his tongue on him. It was becoming more and more difficult to remain standing, every instinct told Nathan to bend over, grip the mattress and offer himself up to his brother. Only Nathan was well aware that Lucas was calling the shots this time and Lucas didn't like anyone messing up his game plan. It seemed like forever but finally Nathan felt long skillful fingers relieve him of his undergarment. The cloth pooled against his ankles and the same fingers that once made shot after perfect shot on the court, now spread him apart and entered him.

Fingers were replaced with tongue and when the tongue was extracted briefly, Nathan was given the okay to touch himself. It all ended with a series of grunts and curses and cries to heaven before Nathan did find himself tumbling forward onto the bed, his still oozing cock going soft in his hand and Lucas pressed on top of him breathing harshly in his ear. He could tell his brother was still hard and he heard him muttered something in his ear.

"What?" Nathan gasped out.

"I said, put on the cute blue one with the belt and I'll finish you off."

He was exhausted but the promise of Lucas inside of him had him crawling off the bed and searching through the shopping bag. Though his mind should have been on the feel of Lucas deep inside him when he finally did get the garment on and manage to crawl back onto the bed, only to have it torn off again, his only thoughts were of finding Lucas's damned catalog and ordering a few more things for himself and his brother.

The End.


End file.
